M416
The HK416, also known as the M416 is an assault rifle made by German firearms company Heckler & Koch in 2005. The M416 shares lower receiver, magazine, receiver extension, grip, trigger assembly and stock with normal AR-15 rifles, leading to a level are parts commonality, weapon familiarity with troops and relative low cost (in theory). The M416 uses a short-stroke piston design that cycles the bolt carrier, instead of the direct gas impingement system used by the AR-15. The purpose of this was to prevent carbon build up inside the bolt carrier, which can cause catastrophic failure if it is not properly maintained. The short stroke piston design means that no gas from the barrel ever comes in contact with the bolt, increasing reliability and lifespan. This gas system is based on the G36 gas system. The gun has a rate of fire of around 850 rounds per minute, and can mount optics, grenade launchers and grips to the numerous Picatinny rails mounted on the weapon. It is included in Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M416 is the first weapon the player starts with in every mission (except for Crash and Grab, where the MP-443 Grach takes its place). Marlowe and Redford always have it in cutscenes. In multiplayer, it is the default assault rifle issued to the American Assault kit, and is the American counterpart to the Russian AEK-971 and MEC AUG. It has average stats and is capable of killing in 8-10 shots. Like every other assault rifle in the game, it has a 50 round magazine, 150 rounds in reserve and an M203 grenade launcher. Compared to other assault rifles, it has very clear iron sights which are good for pinpoint accuracy. File:BFBC_M416.jpg|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company, on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_M416_Iron_sights.jpg|The M416's iron sights M416BC.jpg|The M416 in an earlier build of Battlefield: Bad Company. Note the Woodland Camo that was not kept in the final release. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M416 is the sixth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 35000 points to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine with a grenade launcher, and can be further modified with a Red Dot Sight or 4x Rifle Scope. It is also effective at close range, but is still outclassed by SMGs and shotguns. Compared to its close counterpart, the AUG, the M416 is superior or equal in all aspects, except hipfire spread, where it is slightly inferior to the AUG. If the player is concerned about precise aiming, it may be advisable to equip a Red Dot Sight or a 4x Scope on the M416 as the bullet trajectory actually travels higher than the end of the front post sight. BC2 M416.png|The M416 at Oasis in Conquest. BC2 M416 IS.png|The M416's iron sights. M416 4x.JPG|The M416 with a 4X Rifle Scope at Arica Harbor in Rush. bfbc2iosm416.png|The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. BFBC2 M416 Sight.png|Iron sight. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.38 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.35 |sreadinc = 0.32 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 246px }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the 416-Carbine, is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It is available for 300 for a day or 45,000 for Credit purchases, or 69 for a day, 179 for a week, 499 for a month, and 1,249 for unlimited use once the player reaches level 16, putting it on the more expensive scale for similar weapons. The 416-Carbine has the best range of the assault rifles, tied with the AN-94 for long range, but an increased close range distance by ten meters. However, it deals much lower damage and has noticeable recoil. It has 20 rounds per magazine, same as the M4A1, but comes with 1 less magazine that the former upon spawning. Aesthetically, the weapon has the typical black finish of regular weapons, and the sights closely resemble those of the MP5 and ﻿G3A4. The 416-Carbine has a similar appearance to the M27 IAR in the same game, but the M27 has an unusable bipod attached and longer magazines. HK416-reference.jpg|HK-416 sights HK416-Holo-reference.jpg|HK-416 with Holo-sights BFP4f m416 screen.png|416-Carbine as it appears in-game BFP4f m416 sight.png|416-Carbine's view through iron sight BFP4f m416 reload.png|Reloading procedure HK416.png|Promotional poster from the official website P4FM416MODEL.png|Detailed render of the M416 Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The M416 appears in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. It is the starting weapon for Henry Blackburn during the mission Rock and a Hard Place. Multiplayer The M416 is the first unlockable weapon of the Assault kit at 22,000 Assault score. It boasts the same damage as most other assault rifles, mild recoil, and fast reload times for both empty and partially-full reloads much like the M16A3. The accuracy is particularly high, also comparable to an M16A3. It also has a lower first shot recoil than the M16A3, but a higher first shot recoil than the AK-74M. It is near-identical to the M27 IAR which is based off the M416, though the M416 has a shorter magazine, a shorter barrel, and differs in accuracy and recoil. Gallery battlefield-3-m416-5.jpg|The M416 with an ACOG scope attached. BF3 M416 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M416 BF3 M416 Iron Sight.jpg|M416 iron sight BF3 M416 Rest.png|'M416'. BF3 M416 Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416's grenade launcher is fired, the player model does not have his finger on the trigger of the M203, in both third, and first person, this is the same with the M16. *Unlike most of the returning weapons from Battlefield: Bad Company, the M416 has a completely different sound and reloading animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. In the first game, the reloading animation was the same as the M16's, but in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the player doesn't pull back the charging handle, unlike on the M16. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M416 is fired the dust cover remains in a closed position at all times. This is the same across available attachments and specs. *In Battlefield Bad Company and Bad Company 2 the ejection port is incorrectly located on the left side of the weapon. * In Battlefield Play4Free, the 416-Carbine shares the same firing sound and reloading sounds as the M4A1 in game, probably due to it being very similar to the latter. * The M416's, M27's and M417's mid-magazine and empty reload animations are exactly the same in Battlefield 3. * In Battlefield 3, the M416 possessed a three-round burst firemode in addition to semi and full-auto. However, the March 27th patch removed this feature. * Battlefield 3 is the only game where the M416's front sight is not a full ring. This is because the M416 in Battlefield 3 uses the standard gas block mounted front sight instead of the rail mounted front sight used in Battlefield: Bad Company ''and ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2. * In Battlefield 3 the M416 also comes in a LSW and DMR variant as the M27 IAR and M417. *In Battlefield 3 the M416 and variants have a completely solid charging handle of which is unused Videos Video:M416 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the M416 in Bad Company 2 Video:M416|Gameplay with the M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Squad Deathmatch mode Video:Battlefield 3 M416 Attachment Review|M416 gameplay with attachments+spray patterns Video:Battlefield 3 - M416 Automatic Fire Sound|Firing signature from the M416 in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - M416 Sound|Firing signature from the M416 in Bad Company 2 External links *M416 on Wikipedia *HK416 on the American Special Ops website. de:M416 pl:M416 ru:M416 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles